


Mirror, Mirror, On the Wall

by ForgottenChesire



Series: Kinktober 2019 [11]
Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Kinktober 2019, M/M, Mirror Sex, Slight Incest, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-15
Updated: 2019-10-15
Packaged: 2020-12-16 13:34:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,012
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21037049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ForgottenChesire/pseuds/ForgottenChesire
Summary: It's empty. Unused. The mirror that takes up the wall in front of them is surprisingly clean for the dust in the air. He turns to look at Elladan, confused and starting to get frustrated. He has duties and while he doesn't mind putting them off, being led down memo-His thoughts screech to a stop. They're standing together, he hadn’t even noticed them leaving his side. Holding out a wooden box. It's too large to be a ring and yet he feels as if it's just as commanding. With shaky hands he opens the box. A circlet made of the finest metal, twisted into gentle vines, rests inside. There are two rings as well, one from both of his lovers. He runs his fingers along the cool metal. Unbelieving. Not daring to look up.





	Mirror, Mirror, On the Wall

**Author's Note:**

> Day Eleven Mirror Sex

Lindir moves with swiftness down the halls. His Lord is missing, hidden himself away, and there are Greenwood elves coming. Elves who laugh louder than the twins when they are making fun of dwarves, elves who drink and curse and fight and grab his rear as if it is theirs to touch. Lord Elrond will not be leaving Lindir to fend them off! Lord of Rivendell or not!

“Linnie!”

The word, the dreaded nickname, is the only warning he gets before he is blind sided. First from behind, strong arms wrapping around his waist and spinning him about. And then from the side as the Elladan steals him from Elrohir to hug and kiss. Each twin takes one of his hands, bring it up to their lips.

There are days when he has to pinch himself. That they would love him. An orphan. A minstrel. They do though, for all their teasing. For all their playful ways. He is theirs and they are his.

“We have a gift for you,” says Elrohir, twisting his hand so that kisses can be trailed down fingers to the palm.

“Follow us.”

They lead him down halls he hasn't been down since he was adopted by Erestor. To a room he hasn't been in since those lonely pain filled days. Elrohir covers his eyes and Elladan leads them in. He trusts them in ways he never thought he could trust anyone. When hands leave his eyes, he glances around hoping to see the gift they spoke of.

It's empty. Unused. The mirror that takes up the wall in front of them is surprisingly clean for the dust in the air. He turns to look at Elladan, confused and starting to get frustrated. He has duties and while he doesn't mind putting them off, being led down memo-

His thoughts screech to a stop. They're standing together, he hadn’t even noticed them leaving his side. Holding out a wooden box. It's too large to be a ring and yet he feels as if it's just as commanding. With shaky hands he opens the box. A circlet made of the finest metal, twisted into gentle vines, rests inside. There are two rings as well, one from both of his lovers. He runs his fingers along the cool metal. Unbelieving. Not daring to look up.

“We want you-”

“We want the whole middle earth-”

“To know that you are ours.”

“And we are yours.”

The circlet is gently removed from under his finger, he looks up to follow it with his eyes until he can't. Feels it settle on his hair. Elladan takes the rings, slips them on his finger, presses kisses on it. This isn’t the proper way, but then nothing about their courtship has ever been proper.

He takes his hand away pulling Elladan in for a searing kiss. Elrohir waits for his kiss, kneading Lindir’s hips until the minstrel turns his head.

The kisses swapped between the twins and him are messy. Slobbery. He shouldn't stay. He needs… He has duties to get to. But they are so good at convincing him to relax. Between one breath and another Elrohir has him pressed against the mirror wall. Robes are open and the lordling is on his knees.

“Love you so much, Lin. With all of my heart.”

The words are whispered into his thighs. Teeth grazing them and tongue flicking out to chase away the pain.

“Ell-”

“We share one heart, one soul, and we give it to you.”

Elladan is watching them from the bed. Eyes drinking in their image as Elrohir takes Lindir’s dick into his mouth. His hands have nowhere to go but Elrohir’s hair. Soft and silky he clutches it.

“Varda, you two look so good together. Flushed and happy.”

Lindir moans, legs spreading. Elladan walks over to them.

“You bring us the greatest pleasure. We hope that we give even the smallest bit back.”

He’s pulled away from the mirror. Fingers probe and mouths suck. Caught in the middle of a storm of pleasure as he’s prepped and brought to the edge of pleasure.

Elrohir is in him now, hands on his hips. Grinding and thrusting and pounding. They’re facing the mirror so Lindir gets to watch himself being fucked. Watch the faces his lordling makes as he ruts into him. His eyes slip closed and his head tilts back. He finds his pleasure once, twice, legs losing feeling as Elrohir holds him up. 

Elladan takes his brother’s place at one point, turning Lindir to face him. Who needs the Grey Havens when you have two lovers determined to kill him with pleasure? Not Lindir. Teeth latch onto his neck, hands hold his thighs. How is he going to be able to go about his day now? Legs quacking even though he’s not putting any pressure on them and body tingling.

Carefully, he’s carried to the bed. He falls asleep to whispered words of love and admiration. Body bracketed and held. Lord Elrond is going to be displeased but for once that thought doesn’t fill him with dread.

It’s going to hurt waking up. The circlet is going to be tangled in his hair and body sore. But that is a worry for another time. 

Elrohir carefully detangles the circlet from Lindir’s hair, Elladan pressing soft kisses to softer cheeks when the minstrel makes noises of pain. While the gifting of the circlet hadn’t gone completely to plan, they had wanted to do it proper. On bended knee and flowers. But the flowers they wanted were ones had been misplaced and they knew that the Greenwood elves were too touchy for Lindir’s taste on the best of days. So they did what they always did, listened to their instincts. Claimed Lindir heart and body in ways the others could not ignore. They share a look, lean in and kiss each other sweetly. It might not have been proper but it was perfect.

“He loves us,” Elrohir says in a way that is more question than statement.

“He loves us,” Elladan confirms.

**Author's Note:**

> This story is part of the [LLF Comment Project](https://longlivefeedback.tumblr.com/llfcommentproject), which was created to improve communication between readers and authors. This author invites and appreciates feedback, including:  
Feedback
> 
>   * Short comments
>   * Long comments
>   * Questions
>   * Constructive criticism
>   * “<3” as extra kudos
>   * Reader-reader interaction
> 
> [LLF Comment Builder](https://longlivefeedback.tumblr.com/post/170952243543/now-presenting-the-llf-comment-builder-beta)  
Author Responses
> 
> This author replies to comments.  
This author, and boy does it feel weird to address myself like this lol, understands that leaving comments can be very stressful. She has a lot of anxiety. So if you don’t want me to answer your comments don’t worry, if you sign it with “~Whisper” I won’t reply. I love all of you so much!


End file.
